Many drivers have long struggled with parallel parking, which is a method of parking that involves positioning a vehicle in a parking spot that is both parallel to the road and is typically in line with other vehicles. Parallel parking is oftentimes required in urban settings and other areas where there is limited parking space. Typically, a driver parallel parks a vehicle by initially driving slightly past the intended parking spot, and then reversing gently into the spot; this process may need to be repeated several times, depending on the size of the vehicle, the size of the parking spot, the proximity of the adjacent vehicles, the skill of the driver, etc.
In addition to the inherent challenges that parallel parking presents to some drivers, different countries, states, provinces, cities, and other municipalities oftentimes have differing parking regulations in terms of what constitutes a compliant or lawfully parked vehicle. Some municipalities require the vehicle wheels to be within 18 inches of a curb, others require 12 inches, and some are even limited to 6 inches or less.
Thus, there may be a need for a method and system that assists drivers with parallel parking and informs them of when the parallel parked vehicle is compliant with local regulations.